


Softer Than Silk

by YuriAllDahWay



Series: DiaYou Shenanigans [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Rain, i love these two so much, spiritual successor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriAllDahWay/pseuds/YuriAllDahWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dia finally gets the nerve to do what she always wanted to do. Spiritual successor to Almost There</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Than Silk

**Author's Note:**

> friend and i were creating headcanons for these two and wondered what their first kiss would be like. this happened. 
> 
> spiritual successor to Almost There, my other DiaYou story. Reading it is not necessary to understand this one, but if you do check it out, thank you in advance.
> 
> and thank you for taking the time to check this out

"You didn't have to come here, you know. I would have been fine just doing this on my own."

"No, no, it's okay. I was planning on staying over for the night anyways."

"That's dangerous; you're an idol now so you have to be careful. You'll never know what can happen especially at nighttime."

"I should be saying that to you—I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"

"Oh?" Dia looked over her shoulder to see a You hefting a heavy laundry basket, the blankets and sheets towering over the silver-haired girl, with relative ease. The third-year couldn't help the impressed smile growing on her face; big things really do come in small packages. "Don't strain yourself," she reminded as she watched You trudge in her direction, shifting her weight here and there so the pile of laundry wouldn't fall over. It reminded her of a penguin, Dia absently noted.

"Okay," You breathed out as she set the basket down. She placed her hands on her hips, nodding and smiling victoriously at a job well done before looking at Dia. The silver-haired girl promptly saluted and cried her trademark, "Yousoro!"

Dia felt her heart stop for a moment.

God, she wanted to kiss You.

But she swallowed her desires down and shook her head as she laughed. You quickly followed suit with a giggle of her own, one that danced in the air like music, compelling Dia to quiet down so that she could listen to that beautiful song she loved so much. However, it ended far too early for her liking, and the both of them stared into one each other's eyes, hidden words of love and adoration shining through.

She really, _really_ wanted to kiss You.

And she was about to, if it weren't for the rumbling of thunder in the distance that pulled them out of their trances.

"Oh," You began as she looked out to see more than half of the laundry still hanging outside, "I should gather the rest before the storm comes." She trotted back out, towards the graying sky.

Dia released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know what came over her whenever she was near You. She wanted to hold the silver-haired girl against her, basking in a scent that vaguely reminded her of freshly cleaned laundry; she wanted to hear her laugh, that charming, beautiful laugh that brightened every single day no matter how dark it was; and above all that, Dia wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to feel those _soft_ lips on hers while-

"Ah!"

There was a startling loud boom and surprised cry, and the distinguishable sound of rain pouring uncontrollably. Dia quickly turned around to see a drenched You carrying a half-filled basket of soaked laundry. There was a panicked gleam glistening in her eyes, but a sheepish smile was on her face.

"You," Dia began, "are you okay?"

The silver-haired girl nodded as she padded her way to the brunette's side, leaving watery outlines of her feet in her wake.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, "But I didn't get all of the laundry in time." You looked over her shoulder morosely, watching as the remaining sheets were left to fend for themselves in the storm.

With her naturally mussed hair even more askew coupled with the disappointed look in her blue eyes, Dia felt compelled to reach out to You. She brushed a stray strand of woven silver behind You's ear, then ended the gesture by cupping the younger girl's cheek. It was cold to her warm touch.

"It's fine," Dia muttered as she brushed away the raindrops rolling down You's cheeks with her thumb. The way the silver-haired girl turned to her, eyebrows furrowed and water streaming down her face, reminded Dia of the first time she had seen You cry.

It had to be two months ago, at least, but the urge to kiss her was as strong as it was back then.

"But-"

Dia used her other hand to cup the other side of You's face, and it successfully cut the silver-haired girl off. But even without words, the brunette still understood what was going on in her lover's mind just by reading her adorable, worried face.

"You're fine. You did a good job," Dia said with a smile. She could feel You relax, melting into her touch. The silver-haired girl's expression loosened into a small smile, and those beautiful, _beautiful_ blue eyes sparkled like the sea.

Dia's heart lurched forward, taking her with it, and she closed the distance.

The second she felt contact, Dia wanted to explode.

Like the lightning that flashed outside, electricity shocked her. It pierced her skin and skittered across her bones, running down her veins and spine to exit out her fingers only to enter through her toes. She felt numb yet sensitive, unconscious yet aware, sluggish yet energetic….

But most of all, she felt so _alive._

She could hear her heartbeat, a pounding bass that blocked even the close rumbling of thunder, in her ears. She could feel herself grow hotter, heat filling her face up to the point where she had the vague impression she was going to start steaming in the cold air. She could smell You's scent mingling with the fragrance of rain, a fog that clouded everything her mind could think of except for the fact that You was so _close,_ so _soft,_ and so _goddamn beautiful._

Then she felt it.

The feeling of You smiling against her lips.

At this, Dia pulled back and opened her eyes, not knowing when or how she had closed them in the first place.

The sight of You grinning that adorable face-splitting grin was the cutest thing Dia had ever seen in her life.

The brunette couldn't help her own smile; her lover's energy was contagious. That energy soon turned into mirth, which soon turned into quiet laughter that shook her chest and shuddered her shoulders. Ecstasy was lifting her up onto cloud nine, her euphoria singing through the air through her journey.

Dia couldn't believe it—she finally kissed You.

And You, the most precious thing in Dia's heart, leaned in with the intent of getting another kiss. But she stopped short and instead leaned her forehead against the brunette's; her unerasable grin was the only obstacle keeping them from their second kiss.

But Dia didn't mind.

For now, she was content with staring into eyes that were deeper than the ocean's depths, and at lips that were softer than silk.


End file.
